Naruto: Android Jinchuriki
by PerilousBog
Summary: Summary Inside
1. Chapter 1 (03-01 13:33:27)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or DBZ.**

 **Summary: Gero didn't die by his own creation. He created a failsafe and transported himself to a new dimension. Before dying he creates the perfect killing machine in the form of Naruto Uzumaki.**

 **Pairing: Naruto/** **Fuu/?/?/?**

 **A/N: Hey guys Relegated42 here with a new story. I got the idea so sudden that i had to write it down and see what it would be like. Pairing is up for discussion the maximum ammount of girls is 4 no more no less. 1 girl from Narutoverse since i have Fuu already, and 2 girls from Dbzverse. Lets get into the chapter!**

 ** _Chapter 1: Backup Plan_**

Dr. Gero could admit to his mistakes. Being killed by his own creations was something he accounted for. Ever since he had to shut down 17 and 18 for insubordination and failure to comply to there programming, he made sure to have a backup plan.

It all went just as he predicted. 17 and 18 killed his android self and awoken 16 despite orders not to. He watched it all from the safety of his transporter. He knew after they rebelled against the programming last time that something like this would happen.

He sighed as he pressed a few buttons in his transporter. He sat down in his chair stroking his beard as the engine in his transporter started up with a quiet hum.

He would need all he had to create a new android. Someone who wouldn't rebel against the programming to destroy Son Goku. That name was enough to make the old scientists blood boil. That one man was responsible for destroying his entire army as a child no less.

He sighed as he put in the coordinates for a new dimension. He may have failed this time, but he had a feeling his next creation would get the job done.

He looked over all the tools he had to make the perfect android. He had an internal energy siphoner to make sure no one could exploit said device and overload it. He had an infinite energy replenisher just like the ones 17 and 18 have. He also had alternate blueprints for his latest creation. Cell. He had a feeling that Gokus friends destroyed Cell in his larvae state, so he salvaged what he could.

His newest android would be just like 17 and 18 only he would be able to grow past his limits with Saiyan DNA. Regenerate any limbs with Namekian DNA, and also be able to live and breathe in any climate including space with Friezas DNA.

Also his newest creation would be able to have new forms like Cell would have by absorbing any Bio-Energy strong enough to push past the barrier of the androids limitations. He would be perfect.

The old doctor let out a chuckle of anticipation at the thought of his unstoppable android. He didn't have all the parts to make a new one from scratch. So he would need to find a being powerful enough to survive the procedure. He got up from his chair and decided to call it a day, he would arrive in the new dimension soon enough.

 ** _Planet Earth: Dimension 9, Elemental Countries_**

Konohagakure no Sato; a beautiful village surrounded by an even more beautiful forest. All was peaceful in this village- "Get out of my store you brat!" -(Sigh) well almost peaceful.

The "brat" in question was a young 5 year old boy with bright blonde spikey hair, ocean blue eyes, with 3 whisker scars on his face. The boy was wearing an orange sleeveless hoodie with a blue shirt underneath, green cargo shorts, wrist bands and blue shinobi sandals.

His name was Naruto Uzumaki though most called him "That Boy" or "Demon Brat". He was hated by pretty much all in the village. Why was a 5 year old hated you may ask? Well he was born on the 10th of October the day of the Kyūbi attack 5 years ago. He was also the container for said Kyūbi, reason why he is hated.

Most people with common sense would just use a "Kunai in the Sealing Scroll" analogy; but people in Konoha couldn't tell there asses from a hole in the ground. They were so arrogant believing they were unbeatable. Reason why is because all of the strong shinobi that the village produced. Hashirama Senju, Tobirama Senju, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Orochimaru, Tsunade Senju, Jiraiya, Sakumo Hatake, Namikaze Minato, Kakashi Hatake and Itachi Uchiha. All of those shinobi were what kept Konoha from being attacked.

Sadly only 6 of those Shinobi remained, and all of there skills have dwindled down to low S-rank to mid A-rank. Due to peaceful times none of them saw a need to train themselves. A mistake they wouldn't live to regret.

Anyway back to our blonde protagonist. Naruto loved his village at least thats what it looked like on the outside, but on the inside he despised just about everyone in the village. No one bothered to help him with anything when he asked. He was always ignored or yelled at so he quit asking.

He knew he would never be strong enough to return all the hatred and pain the villagers gave him, seeing as no one would help train him to be a shinobi. Little did he know that his wish was about to come true.

9 P.M. With Naruto

Naruto had just got done eating some delicious ramen from Ichirakus. The old man and his daughter are the only ones who ever cared for him sincerely.

He was brought out of his daydream when he went into his apartment to go to bed.

Same Time With Dr. Gero

Gero was hunting. What was he hunting for? His newest creation. He saw some black haired teens with bizarre red eyes with commas in them. They were to arrogant for his taste. Then thats when he saw it.

He saw a young blonde hair boy with blue eyes and whisker like scars on his cheeks. He also saw how everyone looked/avoided him like the plague. He was perfect. Nobody would be searching for him if he was hated by the village.

Nodding his head he scanned the nearby surroundings to make sure no possible threats were around. He locked onto 4 signatures that were stronger then most but much weaker then he was.

With agility and grace that no old man should have he incapacitated them easily so he could get to the boy.

He heard around from a few higher-ups that he was what was know as a "Jinchuriki". He had an ancient beast sealed in his stomach with limitless power. He knew the beast would pose a problem so he decided to get rid of it permanently before he started to covert the boy into an android.

After he saw the boy go into his apartment he made his move. Quickly and quietly he broke into the boys home. He would have his ultimate creation and no one would stop him not even Son Goku.

He now stood over the sleeping boy. He watched the boys chest rise and fall in light breathing indicating deep sleep. Good he needed him to be quiet while he took him. Gero threw the boy over his shoulder and quickly flew away from the village.

The Next Day

All was quiet in the village. At least until the Anbu who were watching Naruto reported to the Hokage. "YOU WHAT?!?!?" yelled a furious Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"W-we were incapacitated sir, and whoever knocked us out also took Naruto." The Anbu reported to his leader. Hiruzen leveled them all with a hard glare making them shrink and flinch away from his gaze.

"You the best that Konoha has to offer get knocked out by one person who then also kidnaps Naruto without alerting anyone in the village?" Hiruzen said back what he was told with a bit of sarcasm and venom.

"Y-yes sir." The Anbu said lamely. How was he supposed to respond to that? That one person took them all down and managed to kidnap the loudest child in the village without making so much as a whisper?

"You will be put on patrol duty with the Chunins as punishment for being unaware of your surroundings. Dimissed." Hiruzen said as they dispersed.

With his Anbu gone he turned to the picture of the Yondaime Hokage on the wall. "Minato, forgive me. I've failed you, Kushina, and your son." Hiruzen said sadly.

With Naruto

Naruto was used to waking up in strange places, but waking up strapped to a metal table was a first for him. He looked around to see any windows or door. He was very disappointed to find none. Just then the wall slid open and in came an old man wearing a white lab coat with long white hair being bald at the top, and bushy moustache.

"Welcome, boy. This is your lucky day. You are going to be my ultimate creation." Gero said as he looked at the boy emotionlessly.

"Yeah right old man! I have my own dreams that have yet to come true." Naruto yelled defiantly.

"What you want matters very little. Goodnight boy." Gero said as Naruto was injected with sedatives. "Now time to get to work." Gero said excitingly as he began to cut the boy open.

1 Year Later

Gero wiped away the perspiration that formed on his forehead. Finally he had done it he created the ultimate android who would obey his programming with no hesitation. He looked down at his creation and smiled a cruel smile.

This child was a pain, but worth it in the end. He had destroyed the 9-tailed Fox that sat in his gut all these years. How did he do that you ask?

 _Flashback_

 _Gero was 6 months into creating his newest android. He ran into complications with the boys "chakra circulatory system". The trick was to create a new device that gave him infinite chakra as well as ki._

 _While granting the boy infinite chakra he made it to where he had perfect control of it. He didn't need that energy mixing itself with ki; that could be disastrous._

 _Another problem he ran into was this "red chakra" which he found out to be the beasts chakra trying to undo all of his hard work. He would need to nip that in the bud immediately._

 _So with the little knowledge of sealing he had mixed with his scientific mind. He broke the seal and trapped the beast into a container that could hold the beast for 1 month._

 _He had met with some people known as the akatsuki. They wanted the beast inside the boy, and he wanted the boy without the beast. So they compromised and he gave them the beast to do with what they pleased._

 _The akatsuki were very grateful. That was how he got the parts and knowledge of the "chakra system"._

 _So with the beast gone he could now finish with no more interruptions. He couldn't wait to see Son Gokus face when he and his android took over the world._

 _Flashback End_

He smiled again happy to have finished his creation. What was once a little brat was now a handsome teenager. The child still had blonde spikey hair except he now had jaw length bangs and it was a lighter shade. His eyes which were once deep ocean blue, were now ice blue. His facial structure was more angular and slightly feminine. His whisker marks were still there but slightly fading away due to his Namekian DNA.

Everything was now as he wanted. Every single move the Z-fighter knew was now Narutos. He had the zenkai ability of the Saiyans. The healing factor of the Nameks. The durability of the Frost Demons. He was truly a master peace.

Not to mention he could copy any and all chakra techniques since he deemed them useful enough to learn. His inifnite Ki and Chakra will make him unstoppable.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his creation waking up.

Naruto woke up and stared at the ceiling emotionlessly. He looked at the man who he now called master. "Good morning Dr. Gero." Naruto said politely.

"Ah yes goodmorning Naruto. I see your programming is functioning with no errors." Gero said politely and cautiously.

"You make no mistakes doctor. You designed me to be perfect, and you gave me life." Naruto said blankly.

"Very good. Now i want you to follow your programming and go back to the village and become a genin. After 1 year destroy this village as well as the rest of this world. Then come back to me so we can annihilate Son Goku and his friends" Gero ordered getting a nod from Naruto.

Gero watched his creation walk out of his lab and head back to the village. "Just wait Son Goku you will be next." Gero said darkly as he laughed in the darkness.

 _End of Chapter 1._

Power Levels

Naruto(Before being turned into an android) - 10

Hiruzen Sarutobi - 2,200

Anbu - 500 - 1,000

Anbu Captain - 1,250

Dr. Gero (some android modifications)- 500,000

Naruto (Android) - 50,000,000,000

A/N: Yes i'm making Naruto overpowered in this universe. He won't be stronger then the Z-fighters until his 2nd or 3rd form. He will have 4 forms and he can absorb bio-energy from people like cell could, only without the stinger tail.

He will be made to look, think, and act much older due to his programming. Suggestions on what his form will look like will be up to you guys. NO FOX LIKE ATTRIBUTES. Theres a reason i removed Kurama from the story as he doesn't play a big part in it. After TVOE saga is when it will change to DBZ. It will take place right after the Cell Games have ended but not at the Majin Buu saga.

Also comment 1 more girl from Naruto verse and 2 girls from DBZ universe. I wouldn't recommend anyone from Konoha unless its Yakumo for obvious reasons.

Until next time. Later guys!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or DBZ.**

 **Summary: Gero didn't die by his own creation. He created a failsafe and transported himself to a new dimension. Before dying he creates the perfect killing machine in the form of Naruto Uzumaki.**

 **Pairings: Naruto/Fuu/Yugito/18/Zangya**

 **A/N: Hey guys I'm back with another chapter! Now i want to start off by saying thank you all for the support! The pairings are now permanent and I'll give my reason why. I picked Fuu and Yugito because they shared (past tense) his burden of being a jinchuriki. I picked 18 because she is my favorite kick ass female fighter. I also threw in Zangya because i feel like she got killed off to easily without a chance to shine. So she will will be the last woman in the pairing. Hope you guys approve.**

 **Also i want to add that yes i know Naruto is at perfect cells level already. Reason being is because he has 2 sources of power instead of just 1. He will continue to grow stronger and stronger.**

 **1 more thing. I have heard some great ideas for Narutos transformations most of them revolve around Ashuras chakra form or the one from Ashuras Wrath. I would rather the transformations look more human though. Anyway i want you guys to be creative and think of something new! This story is for you guys so i want to know what you guys can come up with. Well enough of this chatter lets pick up the platter and get this train rollin! Onward to Chapter 2!!**

 _Chapter 2: A Different Naruto_

Naruto was making his way back to the village. He had orders to follow so he would carry them out for his master. He looked up at the sky to see the birds flying around in the trees. A gentle smile graced his face as he watched the birds chirp happily to each other.

He knew destroying Son Goku wouldn't affect the beauty of nature. It was his orders to destroy the saiyan. He personally had no grudge against Goku, but orders are orders. Perhaps if they met in a different life they could be friends.

He shook himself from his thoughts as he approached the village. He faintly remembered its name Konoha. For some reason the name angered him, but his programming shut down the anger immediately.

So now we see Naruto walking through the village. Some of the villagers instantly recognized him because of his whisker like scars. They cursed hoping he would have stayed gone or dead.

Naruto didn't register their words as he kept walking. He would destroy all the hidden villages and anyone who tried to stop him. It was his masters orders after all.

He was cut off from his thoughts by the appearance of Anbu. "Naruto Uzumaki, you are to come with us to see Hokage-sama." Spoke one Anbu.

Naruto didn't even acknowledge the mans words as he walked right through them continuing on his journey to who-knows-where. The Anbu made the mistake of grabbing Narutos shoulder.

Naruto looked at the appendage that grabbed him. Following said appendage up the one Anbu who ordered him around. He stared at the Anbu for a few moments before grabbing the mans hand and crushing it with his own.

The Anbu screamed in pain as he help his disfigured and clearly broken hand. The other Anbu tensed ready for a fight. "Enough of this! Anbu stand down!" A voice ordered. They turned and bowed immediately to the owner of the voice.

The man was Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage of Konoha. He stared at Naruto with so much guilt it made the cold Anbu feel sorry for him.

"Naruto, my boy. Where have you been?" Hiruzen asked the blonde. The answer he got was shocking to say the least.

"Where i was is none of your concern trash." Naruto said coldly. Hiruzen as well as the Anbu and surrounding civilians had wide eyes and there jaws dropped.

This waa Naruto? The excitable little boy who never said a mean word to anyone? This couldn't be Naruto. EVERYONE knew of Narutos relationship with the Sandaime. He was like the Sandaimes grandson in all but blood, and he just called him trash?

"Naruto please come to my office. We don't need to start anything can we please talk this out in private?" The aged man begged the blonde.

"Fine." Was all the blonde android said before he followed Hiruzen to his office with civilians and ninja gaping or glaring at him.

 **Hokage Tower**

Hiruzen could very well say he regretted living. Why? Well every single time he tried to do something right it always back fired. Like the betrayal of his wayward student Orochimaru, or the passing of his predecessor the Yondaime Hokage.

But what he was most regretful of was he failed to protect his predecessors only child. He tried everything he could get away with to protect Naruto and give him the life he deserved, but it was all in vain. He announced Narutos status as a Jinchuriki which was also one of biggest mistakes. It almost caused a civil war because he laid down a law preventing anyone from speaking about Narutos "condition" under the penalty of death.

Naruto stared at the old man as he seemed to slink further and further into depression. He had had enough of this foolishness.

"Tell me what you want so i can leave." Naruto said emotionlessly. That voice made Hiruzen shudder. It sounded almost like Danzos Root Anbu. Looking up to the boy he called his grandson he began "Naruto I'm sorry for all i failed to do. I want to give you your inheritance a little early." The Hokage said to Naruto.

"I come from no where. I have no roots to trace back up the family tree. I am a tool to be used and disposed of whats my purpose is finished." Naruto recided making Hiruzen almost fall out of his chair in shock. What happened to Naruto in just 1 year?

"Now if you are done wasting my time i have places to be. Good day to you Hokage." Naruto drawled before vanishing in a burst of speed to fast for Hiruzen to track.

Hirizen looked at the Yondaimes picture on the wall sadly. "Minato i'm sorry, i failed to protect your son. Now i fear he may be to far gone for any of us to help him now." He said as he started doing paperwork while crying silently.

 _With Naruto_

After Narutos "meeting" with the Hokage he reappeared in the forest of death for some training. "Well its time i test my new abilities. The good doctor wouldn't want his "prized creation" to malfuction." Naruto bit out sarcasticly. In truth he retained all of his memories thanks to the foxes interference before he was sucked out of him.

He bagn going through some katas he had in his database from Goku and Piccolo. His punches were so deadly they created a force behind them that destroyed all of the trees in one sector of the forest. "W-whoops might want to tone it down a little heheh." Naruto said chuckling nervously.

He suddenly turned serious as his eyes flashed red for a few seconds beeping as they showed up a weak life form coming his way. It was human no doubt about that. He saw the human throwing a kunai at his face. He did nothing to stop it or move himself. The impact of the blade hitting his face shattered the little farmers tool like glass hitting a mountain.

"Who are you, and what are you doing in MY forest brat." Called a voice distinctly female.

Naruto turned to his would-be attacker and stared into her walnut pupiless eyes past her soul. "My name is of no concern to you trash, now leave." Naruto said as he turned around ignoring the woman.

"YOU DAMN BRAT! IM NOT DONE WITH YOU!! DONT IGNORE ME!! **SUMMONING JUTSU**!" The woman cried as she slammed her hand down on ground which exploded in a giant poof of smoke. When the smoke cleared he saw the woman in the light better, and she was standing on a 40 foot tall snake.

She had purple hair in a fanned out ponytail, her eyes were pupiless walnut brown. HeHer attire consisted of a tan trench coat, mesh undershirt and panties that were covered up by a burnt orange mini skirt. Her legs were covered by shin protecters and ended with blue shinobi sandals.

Naruto sighed as he rubbed his temples to soothe away a migraine. "I can't seem to catch a break today." Naruto said as he got into a loose fighting stance.

 _Chapter 2 End_

Well that ends chapter 2. Hope you guys liked it.

A/N: Now i have some answers for you guys.

1\. Someone told me Cells power in 2 to 4 billion respectively. Thats wrong. Perfect cells power level is 5 billion supressed and 30 billion max power. After he blew himself up he got a zenkai boost and it jumped him up to 50 billion. If Naruto only had ki he would only be at 25 billion.

2\. The Z-fighter in the Majin Buu saga are much more powerful.

Goku (base) - 800,000,000

SSJ1 - 40,000,000,000

SSJ2 - 80,000,000,000

SSJ3 - 320,000,000,000

Vegeta (Base) - 600,000,000

SSJ1 - 30,000,000,000

SSJ2 - 60,000,000,000

Piccolo - 25,000,000,000

Gohan (base) - 95,000,000

SSJ1 - 4,750,000,000

SSJ1 (Enraged) 23,750,000,000

SSJ2 - 9,500,000,000

SSJ2 (Enraged) - 47,500,000,000

Thats the strongest of the heros. Gohans power increases when he gets angry. Thats how he acheived SSJ2. He also has a power level of over 6 trillion when the old kai unlocks his potential. And Super Vegitos power level maxed out in SSJ1 is 840 trillion. Im using the power levels that seth the programmer has on youtube they are pretty much accurate to me.

Anyways until nwxt time guys!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or DBZ.**

 **Summary: Gero didn't die by his own creation. He created a failsafe and transported himself to a new dimension. Before dying he creates the perfect killing machine in the form of Naruto Uzumaki.**

 **Pairings: Naruto/Fuu/Yugito/18/Zangya**

 _Chapter 3: Crazy Snake Lady!_

Naruto stared at the provacativly dressed woman and sighed. Its official kami hated his guts. He sighed again for getting into this situation. Seriously all he wanted to do was train! Was that so much to ask for?

He rubbed his temples to try and stave off the migrane that was sure to come soon. "Anko Mitarashi, what do you want." Naruto asked bluntly getting straight to the point. He did not want to play anymore rediculous games with this chilidish woman.

"You ignored me thats what brat! Nobody ignores me and lives to tell about it!" screamed the furious purple haired woman as she lunged for the blonde android.

Narutos eyes flashed red for a few seconds gathering data on the woman.

 **Anko Mitarashi**

 **Sex: Female**

 **Height: 5'7"**

 **Weight: 150 pounds**

 **Special Abilities: Snake Summoner**

 **Power Level: 710**

 **Description: Anko Mitarashi, former apprentice of the snake sannin, Orochimaru; before he defected. Orphan since about 6 years old, parents died in the 3rd shinobi war. Works at the Interregation and Torture Department of the village.**

"Data aqquired. Your energy will fuel my evolution." Naruto stated emotionlessly as he caught the fist the woman threw at him. She was suprised this brat caught her punch like it was nothing. She would show him who he was messing with.

She tried to yank her fist out of his hand, but he had an iron grip for someone so young. Supringly he let go of her hand.

"If you can prove your use; i wont kill you. However. Failure to fight at full power will result in your immediate death." Naruto said staring into her eyes. She gulped nervously. Of all the times she had to go pick a fight, it had to be with a freakishly strong kid with apathy towards everything.

She jumped back and assumed her fighting stance. She was going to go full power on this kid. She vanished from her spot and appeared behind him with a kick to the head. Only to howl in pain as it felt like kicking a wall of solid steel. "Ouch! The hells your head made out of!?!?" The snake mistress whined as she rubbed her injured foot.

"Your power level is decreasing rapidly. This is a waste of my time. Come find me when you are stronger." Naruto said as he left the forest clearing.

Anko watched the blonde childs retreating figure with a nervous look. 'This kid isn't normal' she thought before she too left the forest in search of medical attention.

 _With Naruto_

After his encounter with the crazy snake obsessed woman he began making his way to his old apartment. He was remembering all the times he came home to no parents welcoming him back. He sighed as his thoughts took a depressing turn.

"Well not like anythings changed since i was kidnapped." Naruto said as he pushed his door open and closed it behind him. He looked the place over and was mildly disgusted with his old living habits. "Time to renovate." He said before he got to work.

 _2 Years Later_

Naruto now 8 years old hadn't changed much except for growing taller and more handsome. His whisker like marks were all but gone so he looked just like his father the 4th Hokage. Hiruzen eventually gave him his inheritance and told him the identity of his parents. He would have been shocked had he actually cared.

He was signed up to go to the academy dispite his wishes not to by Hiruzen. Today was the day he started his first day. He got up out of his king bed and walked into his master bathroom. It was simple, yet elegant. It had nice stone floors polished with a shiny coat. Thestone travelled halfway up the wall as a backsplash and border.

His shower was a 5 foot wide and 5 foot long stone shower with a glass door. The shower head was a huge rain shower heahead that was about 3 feet all around. He touched the touch screen below the head and set the water temperture to 70F. He let the water run down his toned 6 pack as he scrubbed all the dirt and grime out of his hair.

5 minutes later he got dressed in his new clothes. A black and grey shinobi tunic with black Anbu styled pants and shinobi sandals. He also wore a black cloak over his attire with a white straight edge katana on his hip (Sasukes outfit when he left after the 4th shinobi war).

He also put on his two small silver hoop earrings given to him by Dr. Gero. He walked into his kitchen and made a quick breakfast ans grabbed a few protein bars and a protein shake. He left out of his apartment and headed (reluctently)(SP?) to the academy. He didn't know why the old man wanted him to become a ninja so bad. He made his disapproval quite clear, but apparently the old man ignored him. A price he would pay for later.

He was shaken out of his thoughts as he arrived at the academy. He opened the door not caring for knocking. He walked down the hall to the classroom he was suppose to be in ignoring the screeching secretary about him barging in. He searched for the room number until he found it.

Not even bothering to knock again he opened the door and walked in. "Who are you and why are you interrupting my class!" a chunin with a scar across his nose yelled before he grabbed roughly by his flak jacket. "Listen well weakling; i was told to come here by the piece of trash that runs this village. Now i suggest you not scream at me again unless you want to be in an _accident_." Naruto said emotionlessly with a tinge of rage. He hated how he was forced to go to this stupid academy. He would enjoy killing the old man _slowly._

"R-right p-please take a s-seat." Iruka said a little fearfully. With that said Naruto dropped the chunin uncermoniously on his ass and went to take a seat anywhere that was empty.

As he was seated in the back he observed all of the students in the class, measuring there power levels and gathering information.

The civilian children were of no concern to him with pitiful power levels of 2 to 8. The clan heirs/heiresses are what caught his attention.His eyes flashed red a few times on each clan heir/heiress.

 **Sasuke Uchiha**

 **Age: 10**

 **Power Level: 25**

 **Height: 5'3"**

 **Weight: 110 Pounds**

 **Sasuke Uchiha is the last of his clan; aside from his older brother Itachi Uchiha who murdered said clan in one night. He has above average skills, but not on a prodiginal level. He also learned and mastered the _Fireball Jutsu_ due to the "Right-of-passage" with the Uchiha clan. The "Right-of-passage" is a ceremony for Uchiha children to bare the symbol of there clan on their clothes.**

'Interesting. So he's the last Uchiha? Not very impressive if the data i've got on his brother has anything to say.' Naruto thought as moved to a different target.

 **Hinata Hyuuga**

 **Age: 10**

 **Power Level: 15**

 **Height: 5'0"**

 **Weight: 95 Pounds**

 **Hinata Hyuuga is the heiress of the Hyuuga clan. She is shy and lacks self confidence due to her clans harsh ways. Her father also belittles her on a daily basis as does her little sister Hanabi Hyuuga.**

'Hmm a weak Hyuuga? Thats certainly new. I know about there clans dojutsu to see 359 around them, and see through the human body and solid objects. That is the source of their power for the Jyuuken. A simple flash technique could easily take them down due there eyes sensitivity.' Naruto thought to himself.

The rest he already knew of since he was ordered to kill a few of each clan when they were snooping around Dr. Geros lab.

He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. 'Soon this world will be torn asunder...' He thought darkly.

 **Done! Chapter 3 is done. Sorry for not updating guys ive been busy with things. I promise to upload chapter 4 as soon as i get done writing it. Until then!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello friends and family; Guys and Gals! Today i bring you another chapter of Android Jinchuriki! I am so hyped that everyone loves this story! It makes writing it all the more worth it to satisfy my readers! Anyway on to the new chapter!**

 **Summary: Gero didn't die by his own creation. He created a failsafe and transported himself to a new dimension. Before dying he creates the perfect killing machine in the form of Naruto Uzumaki.**

 **Pairings: Naruto/Fuu/Yugito/18/Zangya**

 _Chapter 4: The Exam and Complicated Matters!_

Naruto hated the academy with everything in him. He was smart enough already thanks to Dr. Gero. After all he wouldn't make a dumb android after all. He sighed as he palmed his cheek, not bothering to hide his boredom.

He listened to Iruka drawl on and on about how great Konoha was and how they won 3 wars. Big deal! If he wanted to he could turn this entire village and everyone in it to a smoldering crater! Just as he was about to lose his patience and kill the chunin the bell rung signifying the school day over.

He didn't bother walking out the door with the rest of the class he just vanished in a burst of speed back to his home.

3 Years Later

3 years at the academy had come and went. He was now glad to say it was finally ober with, without jinxing himself mind you. He trained even harder to surpass Son Goku. He got to the level of Perfect Cell when he was revived after blowing himself up. He knew this because Dr. Gero still had micro trackers/recorders around studying his previous androids.

Apparently Cell was killed by Gokus son; Gohan. He achieved a second level of Super Saiyan. He was very thankful for his own Saiyan Dna to continue to grow stronger after serious injuries. He would train himself into the ground heal and rinse and repeat.

His power wasn't the only thing that grew. His speed was unmatched by anyone in this world. He was positive he surpassed Gokus brat in speed and power now. His intelligence was unrivaled by any brainiac, he could predict where you move before you even twitch.

His skills were what he needed to refine now as well as his experience using them. He looked around the room; observing his soon-to-be teammates. There were alot of canidates for his teammates. Considering he was the strongest being in this world he would be put with two others to compliment his skills.

"Team 7; Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno-" He was cut off when he heard a ear piercing screech. "-And Naruto Uzumaki. Your Jonin sensei will be Kakashi Hatake." Iruka said before naming off the rest of the teams. Naruto tuned him out as he didn't care about the other teams.

'So the Uchiha, and Haruno? Weird combination. Sasuke i could understand being a jack of all trades, but specializes in Tai and Ninjutsu. Haruno is book smart has potential for a decent medic-nin and Genjutsu user. Not like it matters they will die in about a year or so. I may not like Gero but he did give me unrivaled power and i will destroy the shinobi world, and then the "Good Doctor" is next.' Naruto thought darkly. While he was thankful of his new power; he wasn't thankful for being kidnapped and stripped of his humanity.

He sighed; none of that mattered now. His plan was set and he sticking through with it. He was so lost in thought he didn't notice the rest of the class leave. The only other people in the room were his teammates; Sasuke and Sakura.

Sasuke was a skilled genin, and he was deserving of that. The only problem was the kid was overconfident and anti-social. Due to his lack of communicating he couldn't be a team player and work together with them.

Sakura was overly infatuated with Sasuke borderline obsession. She never did anything unless Sasuke did it. A mindset that would get her killed sooner or later.

Overall his team was just a big disapointment. He would never save them from any immediate danger seeing as he had no reason to. If they got killed it's because they were not ready for it. They thought they knew what tragedy was? Ha! What a joke. Both of them wouldn't know tragedy or suffering if it sat on their face.

He grew up with no one. He had no parents, no friends, or anyone to care for him. The ones who did never did it out of the kindness of there hearts. They always wanting something or expected something out of him.

He was shaken out of thoughts when he heard the door creak open. He used his scanners to detect the presence.

 **Kakashi Hatake**

 **Age: 28**

 **Height: 6'1"**

 **Weight: 175 Pounds**

 **Rank: Jonin/Anbu Capt.**

 **Power Level:** **1,150**

He already knew the basics about this man. He is the only living student of the 4th Hokage. Son of the White Fang; Sakumo Hatake. Senses on par if not better then any Inuzuka. More intelligent then any Nara. More powerful then any Anbu Captain of his time save for Itachi Uchiha. His power is much lower then it should be due to his laziness and unwillingness to train. If the man can't train himself then he is unfit to train genin.

"So this is my team? Very well. Meet me on the roof in 5 minutes." Lazily drawled the man as he vanished in a puff of smoke. Naruto beat Kakashi on the roof with no effort while Sasuke and Sakura barely got onto the roof in time.

"Alright now that were all here why not tell each other about ourselves hm? Likes, Dislikes, Hobbies, Dreams for the future? Pinky you go first." He said pointing to Sakura.

"My name is Sakura Haruno! My likes are (Blushes and looks at Sasuke) My Hobbies are (Blushes and looks at Sasuke again) My dreams for the future? (Stares intently at Sasuke and starts giggling while he just scoots a few meters away from her) My dislikes are Ino-pig! and Naruto-baka!" She declared loudly and proudly.

Naruto just continued to stare at his _sensei._ "Oooookay then. You are next small, dark and antisocial." He said pointing at Sasuke.

"Hn. My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I don't like anything. I hate everything. I don't have a dream i have an ambition. I'm going to restore my clan, and kill a _certain man."_ He said darkly. Sakura squealed while Kakashi sighed. Naruto however said nothing or showed any sign of even listening.

Kakashi pointed for Naruto to go. "My name is Naruto." Kakashi motioned for him to continue only to get a blank stare in return. He sighed sadly knowing his senseis son wouldn't say anything else.

(Skipping to where Kakashi starts the bell test)

"Alright you three. Come at me with the intent to kill." Kakashi said as he saw both genin disappear only leaving him and Naruto in the clearing. "Uh Naruto i said start?" Kakashi said only for Naruto to disappear in a burst of speed that he couldn't track. His suprise was short lived as he recieved an elbow to the face sending him flying back 100 feet into the forest behind him.

Naruto didn't let up, and continued his assault. He grabbed Kakashi by his leg and slammed him down on the ground leaving a 50 foot wide crater. He looked down at the crater and saw peices of log scattered where his _sensei's_ body should be. He felt a kunai pressed against his neck. "It's over Naruto."

"Fool." Was all Naruto said before slamming his elbow into Kakashi abdomen breaking about 4 ribs in the process. Kakashi was brought to his knees by the sudden blow as all the air left his lungs. Stars started dance across his vision as he looked up all he saw was Naruto flicking the silver hoop earring in his ear and he knew no more.

 _4 Hours Later_

Kakashi woke up and saw his students standing around him. Naruto had no emotion on his face or his eyes. Sakura was a little worried and Sasuke was seething in rage at the power Naruto displayed no doubt.

"So do we pass?" Naruto asked holding up the bells before giving them to Sakura and Sasuke.

Kakashi eye-smiled weakly "Y-yes." He saud before he passed out again. Naruto looked at the man uncaringly before he made his venture home. His plan was going perfectly, and soon all of the elemental nations would witness true perfection in the form of their demise.

 **Chapter 4 End! Thanks so much for the positive reviews! I'll have another chapter posted up as soon as i can. Thank you for being patient with me guys and gal! Until next time!**


End file.
